I Love You Came Too Late
by Hobie
Summary: Carrot's antics finally cause Tira to leave the team and find love with another
1. Birthday Boy

   Carrot Glace crept back into his room through the open window.  He flicked on the bedside lamp then examined himself in the dresser mirror.  The formation of a hickey had started to show on his neck. Overall, he felt good, glad to have gotten to second base with a hottie from the dance club, a fitting birthday present. He would have gotten even further if not for her very over protective father had not caught them in the bushes. The dark haired sorcerer hunter had barely escaped a bloody, physical beating.

   The door abruptly opened causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

"There you are," Gateau Mocha spoke in a tone none too friendly. Marron stepped in behind the blonde muscle man, his face lined with quiet anger.

"Gentlemen!" Carrot greeted. "Wanna see my love bite?" 

He pointed to his hickey.

Gateau just glared at Carrot while Marron approached his older sibling.

"You've really done it this time, brother," the long haired mage said, an edge in his soft voice.

"Hey I could've gotten into her pants if not for…."

The long haired bishounen  grabbed Carrot by the tank top and shoved him into the wall.

"Marron, what the…."

"Where were you, brother? You were supposed to be at the Tea Garden hours ago!"

"Oh yeah," remembered Carrot. "Tira wanted me there, but I thought she was going to lock me up in the basement or something. I would never have been able to get my groove on with all the honeys at the dance club!"

"You went to a strip joint?" Gateau asked incredulous. "That's how you wanted to spend your eighteenth birthday?"

"Where's the harm in that?" Carrot shot back, causing Marron to tighten his grip.

"You idiot," sighed Marron. "Tira spent all day decorating the place along with the hostess. She used her own savings to rent it out for the entire evening. She slaved over a hot stove, going so far as to prepare your favorite meal."

"She booked a small band and had everyone invited, even Big Momma and Dota," Gateau added.

   Marron's eyes burned with anger; he rarely chastised his older brother for his antics, leaving the punishment normally to Tira and Chocolate. But the mage had seen how much the former had been hurt by Carrot's ignorance. As for Chocolate, she was on an undercover solo assignment hundreds of miles away. If Carrot had pulled such a stunt with her around, he'd be strung up by his balls by now. Or worse.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" he argued.

"Yes, it was a surprise," Marron agreed icily. "But we reminded you several times to be there."

"Where is she?"

"I sincerely doubt she wants to see you now, brother."

   Carrot felt like an ass and he could see why his younger brother was so bent out of shape over this. "I'll go apologize," he quietly resolved.

"Good luck," muttered Gateau, an unsure look on his face.

   He found the Tea Garden, a quaint cozy place known for its lush botanical outdoor eating area. It was located in the middle of the city square. A banner loomed overhead connected to both sides of an arch. It read "Happy 18th Birthday, Carrot" in bright orange letters.  Helium balloons tied down with ribbons and bright colored streamers highlighted the already ritzy place.

A buffet table with now cold food sitting in steel pans and huge salad bowls stood in the center of the garden. He noticed bottles of red wine sitting in buckets nearby, their contents still full, not having the chance to be used in a toast. There was a table with blown out candles upon it and a placemat reading "Birthday Boy." Resting in that very spot was an unopened gift, small handwriting on a tag reading "Dearest Carrot,  Love, Tira."

   He almost tripped over the ice sculpture that now lay in broken pieces, the result of her disappointment. Carrot pocketed the gift.

"Tira?" he called.

No response came, so he searched the whole area, found nothing, then went inside.

"Carrot_san?" asked the startled middle aged hostess.

"Yes, have you seen Tira?"

"She's down by the waterfront, something about leaving," the hostess replied. "You'd better catch her, she's real sad."

After a ten minute run down winding streets and byways, he found her sitting on a bench by the pier waiting for the next ferry. Slowly and cautiously he approached, knowing she could turn on him and give him the most severe of lashings. 

"Tira, I didn't know….I'm so-…."

She ignored him, eyes staring out over the churning water,  Big glasses concealed glassy, bloodshot eyes. Carrot took a seat at the end of the bench, unsure of what else to say. Five minutes of silence passed.

"Come on, say something," he pleaded.

"You're a bastard," she muttered.

He nodded in agreement. "And then some."

Tira looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"C'mon don't cry. I'm sorry, Tira. I had no idea you planned a nice dinner…I thought you were going to tie me up, keep me from going out tonight or…"

"Would I do that on your birthday?" she retorted. "Have I ever?"

"No," he admitted.

The ferry started to pull close to the dock.  Other people, who had been waiting nearby grabbed the belongings, preparing to board. Tira reached for her small suitcase.

"What's this? Where are you going?"

"What does it  look like? I'm leaving, Carrot."

"Where?" he asked, confused.

"As far away from YOU as possible!"

"Why? I said I was sorry, Tira." He felt genuinely concerned. "Don't go!"

"And why not, Carrot?  I'm tired of dealing with your foolishness and keeping you in line. You won't have to worry about me stopping your skirt chasing anymore. You'll like that, won't you?"

"No. Forget all that. The team still needs you."

"I can be replaced. Big Mamma can send another hunter."

She started to walk away so he ran after her.

"I'm an ass! I'm an idiot!" he yelled. "What do I have to do to make you stay?"

He got down on his knees and held out his hands.

"Carrot….stop patronizing me," Tira growled.

"Then tell me why you're leaving!"

"I already told you!"

"That's not good enough, I've always been like that…."

Tira slapped him across the face. "I love you, Carrot. Okay? I've always have and every time you chase another girl I can't stand it! I'm tired of dealing with that, tired of hoping you'll eventually come around. I've deluded myself into thinking that…" she cried in a voice full of emotional turmoil. 

Carrot was dumfounded. "Tira…I…"

"Goodbye," she said, then ran to the ferry and got on board.

He started to go after her, but ran headfirst into the chest of a much larger man.

"Gotcha, punk! You're the one that was messing with my little girl!" he grabbed Carrot by the neck then promptly chokeslammed him hard into the sidewalk.

The angry father left a twitching pervert as the ferry departed soon thereafter.

"Tira…" moaned an injured and prone Carrot. "I …love you too."


	2. Leaving Bryer Port

Three Weeks Later  
  
  
She was gone. It took some getting used to for both Marron and Carrot. During that time, Big Mama had sent them a replacement, a no nonsense hunter by the name of Raspberry Souffle. Chocolate was still on a deep cover assignment at a convent while the rest of the team had headed south to the city of Bryer Port.  
  
Marron opened Carrot's motel room door. His nostrils flared from the interior reeking of strong liquor. The older brother, bad hair day to the max, unshaven, hung over, and disheveled, sat slumped in the corner clutching a half empty bottle of Jameson.  
  
The younger brother knelt down beside him. "Brother, it's midday. Time to get up."  
Carrot murmured something unintelligible; his breath stunk of alcohol.  
Marron took a pitcher of water and poured it on Carrot's head. The latter woke up, opening his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"You've been drinking too much lately, Carrot."  
"Comes with the job, dontcha know?" the other slurred.  
  
Marron noted the small locket Tira had given to his brother as a birthday present. It contained a crystal that projected a holo image of the two as children. The small box, which had been wrapped in pink tissue paper, lay on the nightstand.  
  
"Brother, binging doesn't solve your problems."  
"And what problems do I have besides hunting evil sorcerers?"  
"You tell me."  
"I don't have a care in the world," declared Carrot, taking another swig from his bottle.  
"You're not fooling anyone."  
Carrot's eyes flashed anger, his mood suddenly changed. "Why won't Big Mama tell us where she went?"  
"She has her reasons, I suspect."  
"Can't you do something to locate her?"  
"Tira's good at covering her tracks. Even if I had put a tracer on her, she could have removed it..."  
"Some magician you are, Marron!"  
"If Tira wants to be found, she would have told someone where she went. I'll respect her wishes for now." The mage felt bad siding with her over his brother, but it was the right thing to do. "Now when you're done feeling sorry for yourself, I suggest you clean up and perhaps do something about this."  
  
The long haired bishounen stood and closed the door behind him as he left the room. 


	3. Against All Odds

Tira had come to work for Padre Bran, a kind priest who ran a branch of the Stellar Church on the Southwestern part of the Spooner Continent.  
Called "Restoration Place", the church provided outreach to many needy parsoners. The sick and the poor came to be fed and healed, some needed a place to stay. Bran never denied anyone provided they try and sort out their spiritual life as well.  
Tira had worked hard to acclimate herself to the routine, spending a lot of time caring for the sick, injured, and dying. Her healing abilities were put to the test every day.  
Bran made everyone he took in feel welcome and tried to get them to work as if the place was a community. Each was assigned different tasks and chores to keep them busy and able to contribute to others. The Restoration Place was located on hundreds of acres of farmland; many people worked in the fields, sowing and cultivating crops. Others built small one story homes and dug wells.  
  
Of course the Church was not without its enemies. Three small city states bordered on it, each ruled by a greedy, maniacal sorcerer. Many of the parsoners had come to the Place to escape the lofty, unbearable taxes placed upon them as well as persecution for their religious beliefs.  
  
Tira walked from the free clinic, physically spent after a sixteen hour shift. Her legs ached and her back felt quite sore. She longed for a soothing bath and a good night's sleep.  
  
"Long day?" asked a male voice.  
  
Simon Budh fell into step beside her. The ruggedly handsome Haz Knight was in charge of protecting both the Restoration Place's people and property. She hadn't known there was a sixth Haz Knight until coming to the place; he was best described as a poet with the soul of a clown. Each Knight had their own peculiarities and this one was no exception. He wore his long dark hair in a ponytail and possessed a matching beard not to mention piercing hazel eyes.  
"I'll say," she agreed. "There are so many needs around here."  
"I don't know how many kids I've checked for orange plague, we've gone through hundreds of tongue depressors," he told her.  
"It was kind of you to help out," she smiled. "Aren't you more suited to security?"  
"I'm a man of many talents," he replied with a lopsided grin. "Speaking of which, would you allow me?"  
"What?" she gasped.  
Simon took his strong hands and placed them atop both her shoulders. He began to rub her upper back. Tira tensed a little, hesitant and uncertain.  
"Relax," he urged. "You'll feel a lot better."  
Tira closed her eyes and tried to, the massage started to feel rather good. It wasn't every day that she let a guy touch her let alone via massage. Simon's good naturedness and calm demeanor set her mind at ease. Ever since her arrival nearly a month ago, he had showed a certain interest in her. She felt he was just being mostly friendly and remained polite and shy. He persisted that she loosen up and come out of her shell. Maybe by letting him give her this therapeutic massage was a first step in the right direction.  
His hands worked their way down the small of her back giving her goosebumps. She hoped her face hadn't flushed crimson.  
"Tira_chan?" a young voice uttered.  
The girl and Simon saw a small child holding out a piece of paper. It showed a crude drawing of a heart and Tira herself with very large glasses.  
"I made this for you!" the little boy said bashfully.  
"Thank you, Kintaro," she smiled.  
The little tyke ran away, a sign of his crush on her.  
"Ever since you got here, you've brightened the children's lives," mentioned Simon. "And mine as well."  
"Thank you, Simon."  
  
From his vantage point, Padre Bran smiled. The Misu girl and the Haz Knight were getting along nicely. Having her around did wonder's for the latter's morale. He had been starting to go crazy working with a bunch of celibate nuns. Bran made a mental note to thank Big Mamu for sending the girl to him.  
  
Later that night Tira lay in her bed, thoughts keeping her awake. Perhaps she had truly found her calling. The joy she brought to the children's faces at the clinic inspired her.  
Healing and helping others made her feel worthwhile, something she couldn't get first hand as a sorcerer hunter. And being welcomed with open arms by Simon made her feel great! She shuddered at the memory of his touch. Would there finally be a man in her life as well?  
Carrot. A flood of painful memories returned.   
Marron. Gateau. Especially Oneechan. She missed them. Tira had sent a letter to Dota asking her to tell them she was alright.  
Carrot. He still wasn't out of her system. Would he ever be? At least she had finally told him how she felt before leaving.  
Tears stained her pillowcase, but eventually she drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Looking for love in all the wrong places

   3 weeks later.

   Tira wrapped treated bandages around the limbs of the badly burned girl. She could smell the acrid stench of her wounds as the child moaned in pain. Her grieving father sat beside her, "My poor Nita," he sobbed. "Our home…ruined by Madame Vinson."

   "Who's she?" Tira asked.

   "The ruler of Barea. She destroyed our home because we wanted our children to go to school here." He took his daughter's hand in his. "Please tell me that she's going to be alright."

   "She has second and third degree burns, but she'll live," the pink haired girl replied with quiet faith..

   It was more of the same and getting worse. The three sorcerers who ruled the city states bordering the Restoration Place had begun to persecute their citizens who supported Padre Bran's ministry. Many were rendered homeless and forced to live in tents on the Restoration property. Tira, along with the rest of his staff, could barely keep up with the mounting needs: feeding and caring for the sick and injured.

   "Miss Tira, Padre Bran needs to see you in his study," an older nun informed her.

   "Thank you, sister."

   Minutes later, she joined Bran, Simon Budh, and Sister Hope in the main study. Several old books and manuscripts sat on tall shelves.

   "The situation is getting desperate," Simon told them. "The persecution is getting more violent, people are dying."

   "These sorcerers are quite merciless," Bran agreed. "But we've got to turn the other cheek."

   "We've turned it way too many times," Budh argued respectfully. "The bloodshed must stop, the slaughter of innocents….the line must be drawn here!"

   He pounded his fist into his hand for emphasis.

   "I'm a non violent man," the priest said softly. "The protection of the Restoration place is your onus, Haz Knight. What do you propose?"

   "Establishing a team of our best fighters and attempting to fight back against these sorcerers."

   "That's suicide," spoke Sister Hope. "Normal weapons are nothing compared to those who can wield magic."

   "What do you think, Tira?" Simon asked.

   Tira's eyes narrowed to slits behind her mirrored glasses. She wanted revenge for little Nita getting burned. Perhaps she and Simon could pay each an individual visit. If the first was punished, then the other two may back off.

   Carrot showed his locket to the local parson in the town of Dolomite.  

   "No, I've not seen that girl. Pretty, if you ask me. Were you close?" the minister asked him.

   "Like family," the black haired teenager replied. "She's been gone almost two months now. I thought maybe to ask if you'd seen her pass through here."

   "Sorry I couldn't be more of a help, young man. Good luck in your search."

   Carrot sighed and left the building. He barely noticed the many pretty girls that passed him on the sidewalk, his heart looking for the one who mattered. Someone bumped into him from behind then sprinted away. 

   "Hey watch it!" Carrot called after him. A second later he discovered he had been relieved of his locket. The other had gotten a decent head start and had the advantage since he was a local and knew where he was going. None of that mattered to Carrot Glace. His sprint could have won the Olympic medal, his determination matched his anger. Moments later, the sorcerer hunter tackled the thief in a dark allet. They fell to the pavement, Carrot mounted the perp and rained down furious punches.

   "You stinkin' lowlife!" he bellowed as the person could not protect  himself from the onslaught. It was like trying to hold back a raging river. The aggressor did not stop until the kid lay motionless, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. After retrieving his locket, Carrot gave him the middle finger them stormed off.

   Later that evening, he sat in a dark, dingy bar nursing a glass of cheap wine. His three week search had turned up nothing; he had traveled a thousand miles looking for any sign that would lead him to Tira. No one had seen her and he was running out of money. Everywhere, it seemed, led to a dead end.

   "A penny for your thoughts," the bartender spoke from his position behind the bar.

   Carrot noticed that the place was empty, he had been there from opening to closing.

   "Trust me, you'd go broke," was the young man's reply. 

   "Okay, an unlimited tab, then?"

   "I should be so lucky," Carrot said dismally.

   "Let me guess, girl trouble?" the bartender took a glass and wiped it with a dish towel.

   "Does it show?"

   "Like a sore thumb."  

   "Hey, I like shooting the breeze as much as the next guy, but that won't help me find her."

   "Who pray tell?"

   Carrot stood and walked over to the bar. He figured to may as well give it a shot.

   "Look pal, two months ago, a teammate of mine walked out on me. It's probably pointless, but have you seen her?"

   He pulled out the locket from his pocket and showed it to the other. The bar keep squinted at the image, blew on his glass, then wiped it down again. "I may have."

   "When?" he had the young man's undivided attention.

   The older man just stared back in silence, sizing Carrot up. Desperately the tank topped youth grabbed the mixologist by the shirt collar. "Please man! Answer me!"

   "Frankly, I don't think you're worthy of her, cute little gal like that, skirt chasing pervert like you."

   "You've five seconds to tell me," threatened Carrot. 

   "Or what? You'll kill me?"

   "Look man, you're the one who wanted to talk! So what's your friggin' problem now?"

He loosened his grip, then tried to smooth over the wrinkled shirt. "I'll pay you!" He pulled out several gold coins. 

   "I'll tell you what you want to know if you give me the locket."

   "She gave it to me as a present, no deal."

   The bartender stood pat. "Hand it over."

   Carrot nodded his head in the negative. 

   "You want some memento that just gives painful memories or a chance to find her, Mr Glace?"

   "How'd you know my name?" Carrot asked, stunned.

   "Enough chit chat. Gimme the locket."

   Begrudgingly, he handed it to the barkeep. Once it touched his skin, the light image inside swirled and glowed. Replacing the previous one, a new image formed, that of Tira holding a sickly child. He saw an old priest in the background and recognized him as Padre Bran. 

   "So…that's where she is," Carrot spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Where's he located now?"

   "Go west, young man," smiled the bartender.

   He regarded his benefactor with a look of reverence. "I am grateful to you, kind sir."

   "I just hope you're worth it," the other told him. 

   "Trust me, I've seen the light!"

   The older man smiled at the double meaning. Carrot turned to leave. "Mr Glace?"

   "Yes sir?"

   The locket was tossed back to its owner. "Consider this one on the house!"

The sorcerer hunter waved at the man then ran out of the bar, as giddy as a schoolboy.

   He arrived in Cornith late the next day, having borrowed a horse and ridden all day long. A sign erected by Count Crisco welcomed travelers. He didn't know anything about the ruler, nor did he care to. His only concern was to find Tira and make amends. The rigorous journey had made him very hungry, though, so he found a small diner. The waitress seated him in a corner both and he ordered a club sandwich.

   A very familiar laugh filled the air. Tira, wearing a yellow sundress walked in the diner followed by a tall muscular individual. They were laughing and joking about something. 

Caught of guard, he grabbed his menu and put it in front of his face, praying that they would not take a place nearby.  He sighed in relief after several moments when they were seated several tables away. 

   He snuck a peek at her, she looked different, more like her transformed self. She seemed lesss shy and reserved, more like the sensuous vixen her sister portrayed.

Moreover, he saw the way she related to her companion, the way she looked at him and he at her: much like a couple in love.  Carrot stared hard at the man, only imagining what was on his mind. Probably the same thing that crossed all men's minds every ninety seconds or so. 

   In his quest to find her, he had never really thought about what he might say to her once they were reunited. The apologies he had offered at the bench when she left had done nothing to change her mind. He did not have a rehearsed spiel to give her. If he made a scene right now, he would probably lose her forever. 

   "Can I get you anything else, sir?" the waitress asked. 

  "Naw thanks, here's some money for my meal and that couple over there. Just make sure I remain anonymous."

  "Thank you, sir."

   As he left the restaurant, Carrot pounded his fist into his hand. "Who the hell is that clown?" he said aloud to himself. "And what does she see in him?"


	5. Last Kiss

And Now...the Conclusion of "I Love You Came Too Late" by Hobie McCombs 

Early the next morning Carrot arrived at the huge iron gates that protected the Restoration Place. He chose to bypass the guarded main entrance and scaled the ivy covered walls. A few seconds later he was in, running through a grove of tall evergreen trees. 

"HALT!" called an authoritative voice. 

Good, thought Carrot to himself. 

Simon Budh stood blocking the path further up and further into the compound. He seemed very confident and sure of his fighting abilities. "Why did you sneak in, boy?" 

"Boy? I'm as much a man as you, you muscle bound oaf!" Carrot spoke testily. 

"Whatever. You still haven't answered my question though." 

"I'm looking for someone. I have to give them something." Carrot leaned over and pretended to hold something in his hands. 

"What?" 

"This!" Carrot's fist struck the larger man square in the chin. The latter did not bat an eye. 

"Kid, you got exactly three seconds to tell me what's going on before I lay the smack down on your candy ass!" 

"I think you should know that says 'stay away from Tira Misu'!" 

"Tira?" Budh asked incredulous. "Who the hell are you?" 

"The name's Carrot Glace. Maybe you've heard of me." 

"You're Onion's son." 

"Gold star for you. Now here's a word of warning. Stay away from her. You stinking Haz Knights are all the same." 

Budh's eyes narrowed to slits. "First off, I don't respond well to threats. Second, where do you get off telling me who and who not to see? Especially Tira. Aren't you the one she says is so hormonally driven?" 

"Sounds like you're thick headed. I should beat some sense into your skull." Carrot noticed the huge gold discus in Budh's grasp, so he tossed away his sword. Budh dropped his weapon and faced Carrot who had taken a boxing stance. The smaller male threw a few jabs and connected. Budh grabbed Carrot's wrist, spun him around and put him in a crossface chicken hold. 

"C'mon Carrot. You don't want to do this." 

Budh did not want to accidentally snap Carrot's neck, so he eased his grip. Carrot viciously sunk his teeth into the larger man's forearm. 

"You little twerp!" he cried out in rage. Budh speared Carrot and mounted him, raining down furious blows to the smaller man's head. Carrot's own rage caused him to reverse their positions. Carrot sat atop the larger man's chest and threw an assortment of lefts and rights. 

"Alright break it up!" Padre Bran and Sister Hope pulled the two combatants apart. Carrot kept lunging at Budh, swinging and missing. 

"He said enough!" Hope yelled. Despite her frail size, Hope had an unearthly vigor. She restrained Carrot with a full nelson and held him. 

"Mind telling me what this is about Sir Budh?" asked Padre Brown. 

"Why don't you ask Mister Glace here, Padre?" 

"Glace? Carrot Glace? I knew your mother," Bran said astounded. 

"Pleased to meet you, Padre," Carrot said cordially. "Sorry about the fracas, but your guy Simon here has been putting the moves on my girl." 

"Your girl?" repeated Bran. 

"He means Tira. I sincerely doubt it, Padre. He's the reason she left the Sorcerer Hunters to join us. Plus even if she was your girl, she's too classy for the likes of you!" Budh sneered. 

Carrot broke Hope's grasp and dove into the larger man. Budh kicked him off and Padre Bran grabbed ahold of Carrot. "Is this true?" the father asked, trying to talk instead of seeing them fight. 

"Actually weren't not together, but I've come to try and get her back," Carrot admitted glumly. 

"I see. Sister, where is Miss Misu now?" 

"She went to the river with some of the children." 

Count Shamrock stood atop some rocks near the water's edge. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A blow of terror would soon be struck to the Restoration Place even at the expense of many innocent children's lives. Shamrock turned an ordinary creature into a magical monster. "Come my pet, destroy those swimmers." 

A huge serpentlike shape ascended from the muddy depths. It must have reached one hundred feet in length. Its slippery body swam quickly through the murky water, downstream towards a shallow place where kids laughed and played. 

Tira sat on a blanket, reading a story to little Takeshi. He spotted the huge gray monstrosity first. "Look Tirachan!" he cried. The creature generated an electrical field, its skin cackled with black lightning, a deadly offensive magic. 

She spung up immediately. "Everyone get out of the water!" she hollered. 

The panic stricken kids hurriedly swam to the riverbank. A surge of power swept through the water, frying four slow kids. They floated facedown, devoid of all life. 

"No!" cried Tira. She flung off her red cloak and revealed her skimpy yellow and white fighting attire. With a burning anger, she took her whip and prepared to meet the watery menace. 

"Takeshi, go get help! Get Simon!" 

The little boy nodded and took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Tira showed great courage in facing the huge electric eel. A few strokes from her whip cut deep into the monster's dark skin. Thick blood poured out and colored the water. It slithered onto the land, intent on killing the remaining kids and its lovely attacker. Tira's whip coiled around a kid who was almost struck by a wayward bolt of black lightning. Instead, she pulled him out of harm's way. Tira herded the kids into a grove of trees, encouraging them to keep running. Then, she faced the eel just in time to see a huge golden discus slam into the creature's head. The impact sent a shockwave that caused tons of dirt to fly into the air and river. Simon Budh ran down the hill, ready for action. He had managed to stun the huge fish. 

"Simon," she smiled. "Just in the nick of time!" 

He had never seen her in Sorcerer Hunter mode. She looked dangerous and sexy.   
  
"And I've brought company." Budh pointed with both arms back to where he had first arrived on the scene. Carrot Glace rounded the bend, sword drawn, determination on his handsome face. He usually feared monsters. Not this time. 

"Carrot," she breathed, mouth open in surprise. 

His sheepish grin was only momentary. "Tira look out!" he practically screamed. 

She turned to see a potent bolt of lightning headed at her. Instinctively, she swung her whip at it and rolled. She didn't have time to realize it was a bad choice. The dark eldritch electricity overloaded her nervous system. She felt like her entire body was on fire. Her gaze turned to Carrot, eyes full of shock, affection then sadness. A second later, she collapsed to the ground and lay motionless. 

"Tira!" Simon and Carrot yelled in unison. Budh recalled his discus for another strike only to have a hail of lightning bolts sent his way. He did a series of acrobatic moves, trying to dodge the deadly attack. Carrot, horrified at seeing Tira struck down, ran at the creature sword raised over his head. He never got close enough as a swell of dark power struck him. Instead of having the desired effect, his Zoantrophy absorbed the magic attack and activated a beast gene. The eel would pay dearly. A huge dragon rose from where Carrot had been. It tore into the eel with razor sharp claws and teeth. Carrot continued to absorb the black lightning the thing generated, making him stronger. Within seconds, the eel had been reduced to a puddle of black slime. Budh watched the spectacle in awe, never having seen anything like that before. The dragon's yellow eyes focused on the Haz Knight. Budh warily thumbed his discus. Then something weird happened. Carrot reverted back to normal without Tira's direct assistance. His love for her, the sight of her injured body indirectly triggered the reversion. Carrot knelt over her prone body, desperately searching for vital signs. He found none. 

"Tira," he groaned softly, cradling her head in his arms. She remained motionless. Carrot continued to feel for a pulse, a breath, anything. Nothing. 

"Don't do this!" he whispered frantically. "Stay with me!" 

He remembered when the pussy cat had revived him after he had drowned. He tried the same technique on Tira. He kept it for ten minutes even as Padre Bran and a crowd of onlookers had gathered around. Carrot listened for a breath, his head buried in her chest. He refused to stop no matter how futile his efforts seemed. 

"God, please!" he looked up into the heavens. 

Her chest started to rise and fall, just barely. 

"She's breathing!" Carrot gasped, tears of joy streaming down his face. 

"Let's get her to the infirmary! Stat!" yelled Bran. 

A constant vigil was kept around her bedside. She remained in a coma, barely clinging to life. The discharge from the creature had fried her nervous system. No one wanted to give up hope. The children picked flowers and arranged them by her bedside. Everyone whose lives had been touched gathered in the chapel, with Tira's room just next door. They opened a bigger door, all wanting to be near her during her last few hours of life. Padre Bran felt the need to address those assembled. 

"I think in her short time here, Tira Misu touched many lives, including mine. Her caring selfless attitude inspired us all," he said softly. 

"She stayed up with me when I was afraid," little Takeshi spoke. "She told me stories so I could go to sleep." 

"She was the nicest, gentlest soul I ever encountered," Hope said quietly. "Her compassion, the care in which she healed, her spirit was contagious. We all aspired to work as hard as she." 

Simon Budh wasn't there. He had left to take revenge on Count Shamrock. The rest of the room remained silent, equally sad and refusing to give up hope. 

"Most of you don't know who I am. I knew Tira better than all of you. We grew up together, shared many memorable moments, both good and bad. Tira was like my superego, she tried to keep me out of trouble for the most part. I resented it then, but now realize it was all for my own good." Carrot stared at the ground as he spoke. "I guess I was used to her being around, I kinda took her importance for granted. She left our team a few months ago. It made me realize several things. Mostly that I can't live without her." Carrot's eyes wandered to where Tira lay, bedridden and in a coma. "And now," he said hoarsely. "She lies there dying and it's all my fault." 

"Don't blame yourself," Padre Bran consoled. He put a comforting hand on Carrot's shoulder. The young man pushed it away. 

Tira could hear Carrot's words. She knew she was in a coma and wished with all her heart that she could wake up. He was showing the side she fell in love with, the caring, sensitive Carrot Glace. She could not believe that he had found her. She had tried to cover her path. It also pained her to know her friends were gathered, moping for her instead of caring for the other sick and injured. 

Later that night, the doctor somberly took a seat next to Carrot in the chapel. The latter had been restricted from being near her, while she was in surgery. Carrot had worn a path in the rug, pacing back and forth for hours. 

"I'm sorry Mister Glace, but we tried everything. Herbs, acupunture, potions, everything to try and jumpstart her system. She's in bad shape and may not make it through the night. It's a miracle you even revived her autonomic functions on the beach." 

Carrot buried his face in his hands. "Can I stay by her tonight, doc?" 

The medic nodded, then put a hand on Carrot's shoulder. Carrot went to Tira's room and closed the door behind him. He took a seat at the edge of her bed. She looked like an angel in the moonlight that shone through the bedroom window. 

Carrot ran a damp cloth over her forehead. His fingers caressed her silky smooth wavy pink hair. 

"Hey you," he whispered. "It's me. How're you making out?" 

Of course she couldn't respond. 

"Sorry, it takes getting used to, me doing the talking for both of us," he said nervously. "Anyway, I want you to hold this." 

He placed the locket she had given him into her small hand, then squeezed his fingers hard around hers, so she could hold it. "It's the nicest present I've ever gotten. You know, when you get better we should make more of em. Maybe give them to our friends." 

He gazed lovingly at her serene face, then took a minute trying to gather the right words to say. 

"I never wanted things to end up like this, you running away from us and all. I know I acted like a total jerk. Tira, I didn't know that you loved me." 

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Maybe I was too damn blind or something. Now I can see it, how you were always there for me, looking out for me. It's not too late. Now I know and now I want you to know. I love you too, Tira Misu. Yeah, it took me long enough to say it directly to you and maybe it sounds corny given the circumstances. I tried to tell you before you left, but.." 

The slightest indication of a smile came to her lips. She could hear his words perfectly and they brought joy. 

"I hope you can here me, darling." 

He saw her expression and laughed in relief. She could and he started to ramble excitedly. 

"When you're better I'll make it up to you. This time I'll cook you dinner and we'll even go back to the Tea Garden in that city, whatsitsname?" 

He took her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry. I'll be here, I'll remain here until you get well." 

A single tear ran down her left cheek. Carrot's eyes followed it, his own tears forming again. Then she flatlined and Carrot Glace lost the love of his life. He threw himself over her, sobbing uncontrollably. Despite all he had done to make amends, the fact remained: "I Love You" came too late. 

The End. 

Epilogue. 

Carrot Glace quickly sat up in bed, eyes watery, nose runny after weeping like a baby. He looked at the wall clock which read 5pm. Had he slept the entire day away? Standing up, he noticed a small note affixed to his dresser mirror. It read, "Don't forget. The Tea Garden. 7PM sharp!" 

Carrot threw on his normal clothes and quickly ran outside. It took him a while to locate the cozy eatery, nestled in the heart of the city square. A huge banner had been set up. It read, "Happy 18th birthday Carrot!" Balloons and other decorations highlighted the already ritzy place. In the middle of it all, in the outdoor garden area Tira Misu worked, carefully arranging every little detail. Carrot leapt over a stone wall and landed in front of her.   
"Is this for me, madamoiselle? You shouldn't have!" 

"Carrot, it was supposed to be a surprise," Tira chided. "You're two hours early for heaven's sake!" 

"Better than two hours late," he said with a lopsided grin. He gazed at her with his deep brown eyes, unable to stop the tears from forming. 

"What's wrong?" she asked meekly. Her hand touched his shoulder. 

"Nothing. Everything's so right," he said with a whisper, carefully taking off her big glasses. 

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, timidly. 

Carrot took Tira into his arms and kissed her. To Tira, it felt warm, passionate, and emotionally overwhelming. 

"What was that for?" she asked, shocked to say the least when he let her up. 

"To tell you I love you." 

Maybe "I Love You" came in time after all. 

Fin. 


End file.
